


If You Must Leave

by sunnybun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybun/pseuds/sunnybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll ignore the fact that they argued for hours, for days, almost a week about it before Zayn left. He insisted that he’d pay his part of the rent while Louis stayed there, that he didn't have to worry about it, that he’d always be on time and that he’d come to visit. Home was only a few hours away.<br/>Louis had always thought home was with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Must Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> GOODNESS GRACIOUS I'M VERY LATE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE.
> 
> I'm sorry that this is late, hioops, I'm so sorry. My life got crazy and you'd think there was enough time in the day but there isn't, there really isn't. I demand days be increased to at least 30 hours.
> 
> I'm really hoping this is something that you'll enjoy, Zouis hasn't been good to us the past month or two, I have about four WIPs of your other promts that will never see the light of day unless you want to see them. All your prompts were SO GOOD I wanted to WRITE THEM ALL. Please, lets chat, you seem like a clever and smart person.
> 
> Thank you to the mods of this exchange for dealing with my TERRIBLE TERRIBLE TIME MANAGEMENT!!!! I am terrible and awful but these mods are angels from above.
> 
> Alright, anyways, on to the fic. I hope everyone enjoys it, I hope it's worth the wait.

“Have you talked to Zayn lately?”

There’s a voice coming from somewhere in Louis’ room and Louis goes tense for a moment, wondering if he left the door unlocked or the window to the fire escape and maybe just maybe an intruder got in or something like that. 

Louis prepares himself, he prepares himself for death and for all his belongings to get stolen and he just waits for it.

“Lou.” 

This intruder has a surprisingly familiar voice? And he’s surprisingly familiar? Who does this intruder think they are, using a nickname. Then again– he sounds like a certain curly haired asshole he might know.

“Lou-ee wake up!” He gets smacked with a something hard suddenly and Louis lets out a yelp.

“Asshole!” Louis snaps, throwing the covers off in one dramatic flourish, snatching the shoe that was thrown at him from the side of the bed throwing it back at Harry.  
Harry squeaks and dodges it, it goes flying into Louis’ dresser and jostles his fish bowl, the black beta inside panics and darts into the plastic greenery while Harry balances the fish bowl out.

“Why are you in my apartment!?” Louis shouts and Harry turns around, he’s wearing a hoodie that has water stains on the front, darkening the blue fabric and tight, tight black jeans and only one mustard colored shoe.

“Because it’s 1 in the afternoon and you have work in three hours also I need to borrow your bike to go to class.” Harry says.

“Harry-“

“Also I wanted to know if you’d talked to Zayn with you recently.” Harry says, taking three steps to the left and turning into Louis’ kitchen.

His studio apartment is a wreck– ok it’s always a wreck but it’s more of a wreck than usual because Louis just went back to class and he doesn't have the time to clean who has the time to clean while working 40 hours and taking a full load of classes, Liam? Nobody, okay?– the kitchen is the worst though and Harry starts to clean just because.

Louis doesn't stop him, he’s not going to complain about a free cleaning service. Louis rolls out of bed and avoids the question, grabs a pair of jeans off the floor that don’t have stains on them and then digs out his work shirt from underneath his bed. He shakes it out and picks off a stain on the front and then tugs it on.

“Louis you can’t just avoid him forever, you told me that he’s in your 15th Century Art History class.” Harry says, turning around to face Louis as he goes into the bathroom. He follows him towards the bathroom.

Louis grabs the toothbrush and the toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet, closing it and staring at himself.

Gross. He thinks, picking at the crusts in the corners of his eyes. Harry comes up behind him and stares him down in the bathroom mirror. 

Louis shakes his head and says, “I’m changing the course.”

“Louis!” Harry cries, throwing his head back and thumping it against the wall, “You can’t just do that!”

“I can!” Louis says, his speech muffled by the toothbrush, “It’s only a 25$ fee because it’s past the first week of the semester and I told the teacher I hadn't been there because i had a family emergency and he excused my absences and gave me more time for the homework so it’s like a whole new fresh start!”

Harry grabs his shoulders and turns him around, staring him dead in the eyes. Louis feels like a small child under Harry’s stare, “Listen to me,” Harry says, squeezing his shoulders tight, “You have spent all fucking summer getting over him, you can’t just fall back into this skittering attitude and trying to avoid him at all costs. Also, you don’t have 25$ you have to go grocery shopping this week and as your best friend and financial advisor, I suggest you go into class and suck it up, stare him in the face and don’t let him get in the way of how you function. Boys aren’t worth it.”

The toothbrush falls out of Louis’ mouth, there’s a little drool dripping down the side of his mouth but he doesn't bother to wipe it away.

“You used to be best friends.” Harry says, “You deserve to have some kind of semblance of a real life back instead of trying to fucking avoid him all the time.”

Louis tenses and turns around, spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth out. He pushes past Harry out of the bathroom and starts to gather his books and laptop together.

Harry is standing in the hallway, watching him and Louis says, “you can borrow my bike, just make sure you drop it off at the store so I can ride home tonight please.” 

“Louis–“

“I have an appointment with my academic advisor.” Louis says, pulling his worn vans on and then putting his earbuds in, he grabs his keys from the hook on the wall and comes chest to chest with Harry, staring up at him like he’s staring him down.

They stand there for a tense second, Louis is determined to win this stare down.

Finally Harry sighs and steps aside, “I’ll lock the door behind me.”   
“Thank you.” Louis says, pulling the door open and then almost slamming it behind him.  
He puts something on that’s angry, something that has a nice beat for him to walk to. Something that will keep the thoughts out but–  
It’s too late.

Harry’s right, he knows he’s right but he doesn't want to admit it. Zayn was his best friend, all the way through high school, all the way through their first two years of college, roomates at one point until Louis just couldn't take it anymore. 

He was so fucking in love with him that it made him sick to wake up in the afternoon and see him sitting on the fire escape talking to his mom on the phone, a cigarette dangling between his fingers and another one behind his ear, his slender body, the curve of his back and the stain of ink spreading across his dark skin, the way his shabby hair was illuminated by the sun to make it look like he had a halo on.

Louis got hostile because he didn't know how to handle it, he didn't know how to come to terms with the fact that he was from the tips of his toes to the top of his head in love with Zayn.  
Harry and Liam would say that it was Louis who ended it and Louis would say there wasn't anything to end in the first place. Zayn was going home for the summer anyways and Louis was tied into his job and they had to move out from each other, there wasn’t anything else that they could do.

He’ll ignore the fact that they argued for hours, for days, almost a week about it before Zayn left.  
He insisted that he’d pay his part of the rent while Louis stayed there, that he didn't have to worry about it, that he’d always be on time and that he’d come to visit. Home was only a few hours away.

Louis had always thought home was with him.

And Louis couldn't understand why he wanted to move back home in the first place, if home was just a few hours away why couldn't Zayn just stay with Louis? Louis came to the conclusion that he had to know, that he knew Louis was in love with him because Louis had stared a little bit too long, gotten a little bit to close, let his fingers linger too long when they were in a sleepy pile after too much pot or beer, he knew he’d noticed and he knew Zayn was trying to get away from it.

Louis’ angry energy has left him now, there’s a Keaton Henson song playing now and he feels tired.

He stops walking and turns around, back tracks a few streets to a coffee shop. He finds a table in the corner where there’s a nice little couch and leaves his stuff. He goes up to the counter and orders a bagel and a large latte with the last of his cash and coins and then hides in the corner. 

His chest feels tight and he almost feels on the verge of death, he tells himself it’s just his anxiety, he’s not really going to die but he really does feel like it. He turns his music up and tries to block out the sounds of the coffee shop.

He’s just feeling the tension seep out of the tips of his fingers, being replaced by the waning warmth of his latte. He’s hungry for his bagel now. He’s about to move when he feels the seat shift next to him.

He blinks his eyes open as the person asks, “Sorry, is this seat taken?”

He sucks in a quiet breath and his eyes fly open, wide eyed at Zayn sitting beside him.

He’s in a denim jacket that has a wool collar and Louis knows it’s his, he knows it’s a jacket they bought together, said they’d share it in the winter months and they did. They wore that jacket down and Louis remembers being livid when he found out Zayn took it with him when he moved out.

“Uh–“ Louis starts dumbly, “No?” 

“Oh. Good.” Zayn says, smiling softly, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. Louis takes a deep breath and forces a smile onto his face. All summer, he tells himself, all summer.

“I was going to try and talk to you when I saw you in class but you left early, was everything okay?” He asks.

Louis nods, his words stuck in his throat.

Zayn swallows, he looks a little– unsure? It must just be because Louis is being an absolute fucking idiot right now.

“Well–“ He starts, “Uhm, I– I just wanted to apologize? I guess? For what happened a couple months ago, that fight we got in. It wasn't necessary, I feel like– really terrible. I even went back to the apartment to see if you were still there a couple weeks after I left but you had already moved out. Tried to get in contact with Li or Haz but– they said you were really busy working. Niall and I hung out a couple times but he always told me the same thing.”

“Two jobs.” Louis says, “Uhm, yeah, was working two jobs. Saved up so I could make rent.” 

Zayn nods, looking down at the cup in his hands and then back up at Louis, “Felt like– a little silly? I guess? I was upset about our fight but– it looked like you were okay?”

Is he serious?

He thinks Louis was okay?

“I wasn’t,” Louis answers suddenly, honestly, “It was sad, and like– embarrassed I guess with the way I acted? It’s dumb. It was dumb.” 

Zayn goes a little quiet and then says softly, “Can we like– make up or something? Maybe like– I’ll come over and make you dinner?”

Louis snorts and mumbles, “How domestic. I get off at midnight tonight. My apartment is a wreck, maybe another time.” His stomach is in a knot, he feels like he’s going to throw up, he’s reeling because Zayn is just sitting there beside him? He can’t– handle it? He smells good and he’s wearing Their Jacket and it’s all–

“I don’t mind.” Zayn rushes to say, “It’s okay. I’ll be up anyways, homework, and stuff.” He nods and looks up at Louis with those pleading brown eyes and Louis sighs, looking at Zayn and saying, “Let me get through this week, okay? You can come over then.” 

Zayn breaks into a smile even though it’s not exactly what he wanted but he nods and says, “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

They talk for a couple more minutes and then Zayn has to go, a drawing class or something like that and then Louis is left alone. His heart is beating out of his chest and his hands are shaking a little but he’s not reeling so much, he– actually feels okay?

He calls Harry to tell him about his achievement but he doesn't pick up so he just leaves him a voicemail.

His week at work is long and terrible and it’s busy. His grocery store job is the most unglamorous thing he’s ever done in his whole life and quite frankly he cant believe that he’s still here. A child throws a banana peel at him, three people knock over bottles of alcohol throughout the day– that he has to clean up, by the way. Harry harasses him about his meeting with Zayn and harasses him about the state of his apartment but none of that changes, he just manages to keep the kitchen clean so it’s not so gross and horrible when Zayn comes over but he knows he won’t be staying so it’s fine.

He adjusts to the idea of Zayn coming over throughout the week, has some spurts of panic, he skips class again because he chickens out, but for the most part he adjusts. Harry was right, Louis can be okay from this, he can let Zayn go and just be his friend or– less, whatever Zayn wants to do.

The day they’re supposed to meet, Louis realizes he doesn't have Zayn’s number anymore so he sits in his own stress juices all day, tries to get ahold of any of his other friends but they’re all deadbeat assholes who don't charge their phones or text during class, how can they not know Louis needs their help? Who do they think they are? 

He’s had a terrible day, he’s frustrated, tired, there’s olive oil on his shoes from a bottle that fell on the shelf and broke right on his foot and he’s pretty sure he pulled something trying to get an old lady’s glasses case from underneath one of the shelves and he’s 100% positive he touched a rat and–

And– Zayn is standing outside. Dangling a cigarette between his fingers, another one tucked behind his ear and he’s still wearing Their Jacket, he has a backpack over his shoulder and a bag of groceries that Louis watched him buy from the produce section while he hid behind the apples. When he gets up closer he can see Zayn’s fingers are stained black with graphite and it makes a nostalgic feeling settle in Louis’ stomach that somehow makes his anxiety feel better?

“Hey.” Zayn says simply, holding out an open pack of cigarettes to him and Louis gladly takes one,

“You would not believe the day I’ve had at work. Oh my god!! Harry didn't bring my fucking bike! I can’t believe I keep letting him fucking borrow it if he never brings it back!” He yells, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I told him to just take it home.” Zayn interrupts and Louis turns to him.

“What?”

“He’s in my drawing class, I told him I was picking you up from work and then told him to just take the bike home because I thought it would be weird if you were walking and I was riding the bike.” Zayn says as they start out of the parking lot.

“Why do you get to ride the bike?” Louis asks, snatching the lighter from Zayn.

“Because I came to pick you up so I think it’s only fair that you would let me ride the bike because I walked all the way over here.” Zayn says and Louis scoffs, scandalized,

“How far away do you even live? That’s bullshit!” Louis cries, “It’s my bike, I’ve had the terrible day so I would be the one who gets to ride it.” 

Zayn waves his hand around and says, “Common courtesy, Lou-ee.” 

Louis’ heart jumps a bit at the way Zayn says his name but he ignores it better than he has in a while.

When they get to Louis’ building and go upstairs, Louis turns to Zayn and says, “It’s a mess. I’m serious. Like– there might be a rat living here.” 

“There is a rat living here.” Zayn says, staring directly at Louis, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Louis rolls his eyes and says, “Shut- you fucking- oh my god.” He rolls his eyes and pushes open the door. Quickly kicking clothes and other shit into manageable piles and trying to reorganize his bed into a semblance of something that someone gets in and out of every day not just sits in until the last possible moment they have to leave. He drops his bag, self conscious suddenly of just how filthy his apartment is.

Zayn seems unaffected by it, closing the door behind him and locking it. As he heads into the kitchen he thanks god that Harry bothered him to keep it clean during the week.

“What’d you buy?” Louis asks, taking his bag off and setting it by the bed. He toes off his shoes and walks into his closet– which is about half the size of his whole fucking apartment– and pulls off his work shirt, sets it in the pile of dirty clothes and grabs a sweater, tugging it over his head as he walks back into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna make chicken and vegetable curry,” Zayn says, “and dhal.” 

Louis groans, putting his hands on his belly and saying, “I’ve missed your cooking so much.” 

Zayn laughs softly, pulling Louis’ pots and pans out from under the sink after a minute of searching, “My mom helped me improve it, said I was gonna have to come home and make it for you.”

Louis’ stomach lurches a bit at the phrase ‘come home and make it for you’ but he forces himself not to dwell on it. 

He goes over to the fridge and pulls out the carton of milk, popping it open and asking, “How is Trisha? Good?” He ignores Zayn grimacing look at the fact that he’s drinking right out of the carton but really there was only a cup left and none of Louis’ cups are clean.

“She’s good.” Zayn says, pulling out the vegetables and the lentils so they can soak, “Said you’ll have to come around some time, yeah?” He looks up at Louis and then quickly back down.

Louis nods, letting out a small yawn as he throws the carton of milk away and walks back to his bed, “Of course, yeah, I’d love to. Her cooking is better than yours anyways.” 

Zayn tsks and flicks water at the back of his head and Louis giggles, falling down on the bed and watching Zayn move around the kitchen for a few minutes, his eyes getting heavier and heavier and he’s not sure when he falls asleep but suddenly he’s being shaken.   
It’s dimmer in the apartment, just the hallway light on, it smells like food but the kitchen light is off and Louis frowns, “Wha happen?” he mumbles.

“You fell asleep.” Zayn whispers and Louis groans, his head falling back on the pillow,

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I put everything in tupperwares, it’s in the fridge.” Zayn says, “I’m gonna go, okay? It’s late.” His voice sounds tight, thick, like there’s something–

“Wait–“ Louis says, sitting up more. Zayn isn't looking at him, just looking over towards the kitchen. He follows his eyes, thinking that there’s something he should be looking at but there’s nothing.

“Zayn what’s wrong?” Louis asks and Zayn shakes his head, standing upright.

“Nothin,” He says, “I’ll go, let you go back to sleep.”

“Hold on!” Louis cries, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket, he really is ready to go, “You came all this way, made me dinner and I just fell asleep, we should eat something at least. Can’t come all this way just so nothing will happen.”

“It’s fine, Lou.” Zayn says and Louis tugs him harder, hard enough that he sits down on the bed but he still won’t look at Louis.

“Zayn what’s wrong?” He asks again, something is definitely wrong and there’s a knot of anxiety forming in his belly, “Did something happen? Just tell–“

“It’s nothing! It’s stupid!” Zayn interrupts, frustration laced through his voice, “I fucking– I knew you were gonna be at the coffee shop. I fucking waited. Harry texted me that you were gonna try and switch out of our class together and– I didn't want that I wanted to try and stop you and he told me that if you were to go anywhere besides the financial offices you were gonna go to that coffee shop so I waited until I saw you and then waited to go in because I just wanted to see you again without you running off.”

“Zayn–“

“And that sounds so creepy!” Zayn cries, gesturing to the air, “It sounds creepy and horrible but I deleted your number out of my phone when I moved out because I was so mad and hurt and Harry or Liam or Niall wouldn’t give it to me. Niall said you were hurting and that he didn't want it to get any worse so I just sat there at home all summer because I couldn’t come back and find your new apartment– I just– I just sat there thinking about what I said to you, how– how you were abandoning me and abandoning us and I can’t believe I said that?” 

“I said some pretty terrible things too.” Louis says, trying to keep up with what Zayn is trying to get at, he looks so frustrated and Zayn just wants to tell him that it’s okay, that he doesn't need to be so upset about Louis because It’s okay– It’s not exactly totally okay but it’s okay and Louis isn't worth this kind of anger.

“Yeah but– I should’ve just told you the truth instead.” Zayn says, “I shouldn’t’ve been such an asshole about it.” 

“What truth?” Louis asks seriously, hand tightening on Zayn’s jacket, “What do you mean?” 

Zayn looks at Louis, a bit of desperation in his eyes and he says, “I– fuck– Louis–“ he pinches the bridge of his nose, “this is so fucked up but when you moved out, when I didn't have you anymore and when it hit me that i wasn't going to be coming back to you I– I realized how much I needed you, how much I loved you, how much you held me together and I just–“ 

Louis surges forward suddenly. 

Fuck Harry, fuck moving on, fuck just being friends. 

Louis wants Zayn.

He presses his lips against Zayn’s, their teeth clicking together as Louis grabs Zayn’s face, digging his fingers into the side of Zayn’s neck and pushing him back onto the bed.   
Zayn lets out a quiet noise of surprise but he doesn't push Louis away, he actually rests his hands on the sides of Louis’ neck, gentle in contrast to the fact that Louis’ blunt fingernails are digging into Zayn’s skin. 

Louis licks Zayn’s mouth open, letting out a satisfied sigh at the way he tastes, like cigarettes and after dinner mints and a little bit of curry. Louis’ kisses are rough and desperate at first, but Zayn won’t come his way, he slows Louis down, pulls him in close and pushes him onto his back.

He pulls away and for a hot second Louis think’s he’s going to die. 

Zayn sits up and Louis digs his fingers into Zayn’s thighs, watches him take off Their Jacket and toss it across the room. He tugs off his untied boots and then falls back down on Louis, cupping the back of his neck as he kisses him slowly, coaxing Louis’ lips open and taking control of the kiss. 

Louis feels fucking incredible.

Zayn runs his thumb down the column of Louis’ throat and then he’s pulling away from his lips, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Zayn whispers.

Louis lets out a huff of air, “Shut up.” Is the most clever thing he can come up with. Zayn smirks as he presses kisses along the column of his throat, one of his hands is going up his shirt, his thumb rubbing over Louis’ nipple and Louis lets out a whimper, a full on fucking whimper.

“Sensitive?” Zayn mumbles and Louis lets out a huff in response. Zayn keeps teasing the little bud, sucking dark marks into Louis’ skin that he’s going to regret tomorrow but right now it’s sending shocks though Louis’ body, every sharp scrape of Zayn’s teeth against his skin elicits a moan from him.

“Jesus Christ,” Zayn whispers, “you’re too fucking much.” He moves away from Louis’ neck to kiss him, rougher this time and Louis lets out a moan, his hands coming up to grip at Zayn’s shirt. He’s so hard in his jeans it hurts, he can’t believe he fell asleep in his fucking jeans he’s never hated any decision in his life so much but when Zayn slots his thighs between Louis’ legs and presses against his straining cock it’s all worth it.

“Fuck–“ Louis bites out, gripping Zayn’s shirt harder, canting his hips up onto Zayn’s thigh, “If– if you keep doing that, you’ll never actually get a chance to be in me.” 

“That’s fine.” Zayn pants out, “Let’s take it slow babe, yeah?” 

Zayn grinds down as Louis’ hips lift up and he feels the line of Zayn’s cock against his thigh and he lets out a moan. He didn't realize Zayn was just as desperate for this as he was and since Zayn seems to be doing all the work up to this point he figures he should help out if he can get his hand to do the right thing.

He reaches between them, unbuttoning Zayn’s jeans and pushing his hand into his pants. He can feel the wet spot from the head of his cock on his briefs and both of them let out a moan when Louis squeezes gently. He pulls his briefs down and gets a hand around his cock, spreading the precum around the head before stroking him slowly.

He keeps grinding against Zayn’s thigh, stroking Zayn’s cock at the same speed. Zayn presses his face into the crook of Louis’ neck and encourages him, tells him how good it feels, how much he loves it.

Louis feels like he’s in high school again, getting off in the locker room with the quarterback without ever taking his pants off but this is different– this feels good and it feels right. He feels like an idiot for ever ever pushing Zayn away.

“I love you,” Zayn pants suddenly, pulling his face out of Louis’ neck to stare down at him. The hallway light is making him look golden, his face flushed giving him a glow and his pupils blown as he stares down at Louis.

“I love you.” Louis repeats, his voice almost catching but he stops it, he refuses to cry during their first time.

Zayn presses his forehead against Louis’, panting against his lips. Louis tries to lean up and kiss him but ends up mouthing at his lips, sucking on his bottom lip which makes Zayn lean in and kiss him roughly.

“‘m close.” Louis mumbles, “fucking– so fucking close.” 

“Me too–“ Zayn pants, “fuck–“ He lets his face fall into Louis’ neck again, gasping out breaths as Louis coaxes his orgasm out of him. He lets out a broken moan, his hips stuttering forward as he fucks up into Louis’ hand and then he’s coming suddenly, coating Louis’ sweater and Louis literally couldn’t give a shit because Zayn is reaching between them to palm over Louis’ cock and that’s all it takes, Louis comes suddenly, shaking underneath Zayn, his arm wrapping around his neck and keeping him in place. Louis can’t help it, lets out a sob and Zayn is quick to pepper kisses all over his face, whisper how much he loves him, how he’s never going to leave him.

Louis just holds him close, takes his hand off his cock and wraps his other arm around Zayn as well. Zayn does the same, wraps his arms around Louis’ middle and holds him close, rolling onto his side so they can press as close as possible. It’s a minute or two before their panting finally subsides, Louis is still basking in the warmth of his post orgasm and Zayn is leaving gentle kisses over the bruises on his neck.

It’s not long before Louis starts to feel gross and he groans, “oh my god I have to shower, I have to shower right now and you’re coming with me.” He says and Zayn snorts then lets out a laugh.

“You came in your pants like a teenager,” Zayn teases, digging his fingers into Louis’ side where he’s most ticklish and Louis squeaks, smacking his hands away and rolling away defensively, cringing at the dried cum on his shirt and the disgusting feeling in his pants.

“Fuck off.” Louis bites and Zayn just smiles, impossibly fond and warm, glowing golden at Louis.

“Love you, Jaan.” Zayn whispers, reaching out to run his thumb along the cut of Louis’ cheekbone. Louis hums, a smile forcing it’s way onto his face, his heart fluttering at the nickname, he knows what it means and he never thought he’d have the honor.

“I love you too.”


End file.
